Un viaje de estudios
by Kanojowakaze
Summary: Temari se va de viaje de estudios a Japón durante el último mes de carrera. Imaginaos su sorpresa al descubrir que su compañero de viaje es, ni más ni menos, el chico que más odia en el mundo, pero pronto las cosas cambiarán, no sólo para ella, sino también para él. LEMON.
1. Y allá vamos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Y allá vamos.**

Temari seguía tirando cosas a la maleta sin prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente estaba metiendo ahí. Quedaban nada más que 7 horas y debería coger el vuelo destinación Tokyo desde Barcelona, ciudad en la que vivía desde que murió su madre cuando apenas tenía 4 años. Llevaba 3 años estudiando Japonés en la universidad autónoma de Barcelona, y este año había ganado un viaje de estudios de un mes a Japón, puesto que era una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso. Ya había acabado todos los exámenes finales y tenía muy claro que iba a ser una de las pocas personas de su clase en ser aprobada en el proyecto de final de carrera.

- Temari, ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? Sinceramente, no creo que sea bueno que vayas un mes tú sola a un país que está al otro lado del mundo.. - Soltó Gaara, su hermano pequeño.

- No te preocupes Gaara, estaré bien, soy una de las mujeres más fuertes que te puedas encontrar, más bien deberías preocuparte por Japón. - Se rió Temari, provocando que su hermano sopesara seriamente esa opción, después de todo su hermana era una mujer hecha y derecha, y cualquier hombre inteligente no se metería con ella, porque la verdad es que su presencia imponía mucho.

- Tranquila hermanita, en el caso de que pasara algo, nos avisas y vamos a Japón a soltar puñetazos a quien tú quieras, ¿A que sí, Gaara? - Dijo Kankurō, su otro hermano menor, aunque no lo pareciese. Todos rieron cuando Kankurō empezó a hacer poses de "body builder" con aires de grandeza.

Desde que murió su madre, Temari sintió la necesidad de cuidar de sus hermanos puesto que su padre jamás les mostró un ápice de cariño. Hacían ahora unos cinco años desde que murió y toda la carga familiar cayó sobre Temari, al ser la única mayor de edad. Tenía que ocuparse de llevar a Gaara al colegio, llevar a Kankurō a talleres de marionetas por la tarde, preparar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena todos los días y finalmente acudir ella misma a sus clases, estudiar y sacar la mejor nota que podía, para así, en un futuro, poder sostener ella misma económicamente su pequeña familia. Ahora que faltaría durante un mes, no estaba segura de que esos dos puedan sobrevivir sin ella.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Kankurō se puso al volante y Gaara ayudó a Temari a meter la maleta (Esa GIGANTE maleta, por que a pesar de que Temari era una mujer dura, era tan coqueta como todas las demás) en el maletero. Se subieron al coche y partieron rumbo a El Prat. Durante el trayecto hablaron de mil cosas, recordaron como Temari había llegado hasta este punto de su vida, como había empezado la carrera a la edad de 19 años y había siempre sacado matrícula de honor en todo. Ella era una de esas personas que tienen un plan de vida forjado y lo siguen al pié de la letra, nunca dudando de sus propias decisiones. Era y es una mujer fuerte.

Llegados a destinación, acompañaron a Temari hasta el check in.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, aquí nos separamos. - Dijo Temari con aires melodramáticos.

- Cuídate mucho hermanita, no hagas que pase nada raro por allí. - Dijo Gaara poniendo morritos. Temari frunció el ceño.

- Eso, tampoco arrases mucho con los chicos, que nos conocemos. - Se burló Kankurō, a lo que Gaara puso cara de asco y Temari los ojos en blanco.

- Os echaré muchísimo de menos niños, no quemen la casa en mi ausencia. - Dijo Temari, dicho esto los tres se abrazaron y Temari decidió que era mejor partir sin decir nada más.

Temari hizo el Check in sin ningún problema, pasó la aduana y buscó en que ala del aeropuerto debía de salir su avión. Caminó lo que parecieron horas y por fin llegó al lugar del que saldría su avión. Buscó asiento y esperó a que abrieran el vuelo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba unos metros más a la derecha.

- ¿Ese no es…? - Dijo Temari, algo confundida.

Y allí estaba, ese chico misterioso que había visto un par de veces por la facultad. Estaba en el mismo año que ella, con la única diferencia de que él tenía turno de tarde y ella de mañana. Las dos o tres veces que lo había visto, se fijó en él porque la miraba con una desfachatez increíble. La repasaba de arriba a abajo. No se cortaba lo más mínimo. Y eso la enervaba, le sacaba de quicio, por que ¿Quién era él, para atreverse a mirar así a la pedazo de mujer que era ella, él, que era bastante más bajito que ella y que encima tenía pinta de aburrirle todo? Ese tipo de hombres hacían que Temari odiara al género masculino. Aunque la verdad es que tenía que admitir que había cambiado desde la última vez que le vio, hacía unos 3 años. Sí, la verdad es que incluso le parecía atractivo.

En ese momento el chico levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Temari, y ahí otra vez, esa cara de aburrido de la vida, esa mirada que hacía que a ella le hirviera la sangre.

- ¿Estás aquí por el viaje de estudios? - Preguntó él, tenía la voz aburrida, parecía que preguntaba por inercia y no por interés. A Temari le asaltó una duda.

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo también.

"¿QUÉ?" Pensó Temari, la cara que se le quedó tuvo que ser grandiosa, por que el chico cambio la expresión a una un poco más preocupada. Lo empezaba a recordar. A la hora de enviar la solicitud para el viaje había leído que habían dos plazas, pero nadie le había dicho quien se la había llevado, todo este tiempo pensando que iría sola y resulta ser que de todas las personas en el mundo que podrían haber ido con ella, tenía que ser ese individuo.

- Te llamas Temari ¿Verdad? - Dijo despreocupado otra vez el chico.

- Sí… - Susurró Temari, ese shock le costaría todo el vuelo en avión y quizás una o dos semanas de viaje.

- Encantado. Me llamo Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del fanfiction. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews! :D


	2. Bebé llorón

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Bebé llorón.**

- Encantado. Me llamo Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara.

Temari no tenía palabras. Se quedo allí intentando responder algo como "me da igual" o "piérdete" pero lo único que lograba era hacer ruiditos extraños.

- Oye, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te quedaste un poco atontada, ya se que soy guapo, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

- ¿PERDONA? - Dijo Temari por fin, ¿Pero de que iba este tío? - Intenta no dirigirme ni una sola mirada ni palabra durante el viaje.

Y se giró, se puso los cascos del IPod y le dio al play. Quizás un poco de The Kooks la calmarían. Y así fue. El tal Shikamaru no la volvió a molestar más durante todo el trayecto en avión y eso Temari lo agradeció muchísimo. Aún estaba procesando que su compañero de viaje durante todo el mes sería ni más ni menos que él. Aunque la verdad es que el individuo estaba para comérselo, pero eso Temari no podía admitirlo. Ahora era bastante más alto que ella y tenía la espalda ancha, la camiseta negra algo ajustada hacía que se le marcaran un poco los bíceps. Los pitillos negros y las "skateras" le quedaban bastante bien también, pero no, no podía pensar aquello. Simplemente la enfadaba más.

Llegaron a Tokyo sin problemas a la hora programada, ahora solo tenía ganas de llegar al hotel y dormir durante todo el día y despertarse al día siguiente.

- Deberíamos preguntarle a alguien si puede llamarnos un taxi. - Shikamaru la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Creía haberte dicho que no me hablaras. - Cortó Temari.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Cómo te pongas en ese plan durante todo el mes pues la llevas clara conmigo. - Dijo desafiante.

A Temari jamás le habían contestado de ese modo, cada vez que ella cortaba a alguien o daba alguna orden, el enemigo callaba y se rendía, pero él no, él tenía que responderle.

- Pasa que no te aguanto. - Decidió seguir a la defensiva, para saber cuanto tendría que luchar para callarlo.

- Eres demasiado problemática, voy a buscar un taxi, espera aquí. - Temari abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y vio como se iba alejando a paso lento.

- Creo que no puedo enfadarme más. - Susurro Temari para ella misma.

"¿Pero quien coño se cree? Si piensa que puede ganar contra mi es que está muy equivocado, a mi nadie me habla de esa manera y mucho menos un estúpido bebé como él. Si quiere la guerra tendrá la guerra, voy a hacerle el viaje imposible y así a ver si se larga antes de tiempo."

Cuando Shikamaru volvió cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron rumbo al hotel que estaba un poco a las afueras de Tokyo, tardaron una hora en llegar puesto que a esa hora había más tráfico de lo normal.

- _Konbanwa_, me llamo Temari Sabaku y él es Shikamaru Nara, tenemos habitaciones reservadas, somos los estudiantes que vienen desde Barcelona. - Dijo amablemente Temari a la recepcionista, con un poco de cara de asco al nombrar a Shikamaru.

- ¡Ah sí! Tenemos vuestra habitación preparada, aquí está la llave, sexta planta. Que tengan una buena estancia en Tokyo. - Respondió la recepcionista, llamada Aiko, que no paraba de mirar a Shikamaru.

- ¿Sólo una llave? - Dije desconcertada.

- Si, solo han reservado una habitación doble. Las camas están separadas. - Dijo con una sonrisa Aiko.

- Debe de haber una equivocación, es imposible que solo haya una habitación, no quiero compartir habitación con él.

- Bueno, parece que tendremos que dormir juntitos, Temari-chan. - Dijo Shikamaru poniendo cara de imbécil, por que eso es lo que era. ¿Guerra? Guerra.

- No creo que me moleste mucho, sabe Aiko, mi amigo Shikamaru es homosexual, entonces me fío mucho al dormir junto a él.

Aiko de repente entristeció ante la noticia y se giró para seguir con sus tareas. Shikamaru miró a Temari con odio y le tiró la maleta al suelo, le arrancó la llave de las manos y caminó hacia el ascensor dando fuertes patadas al suelo. Temari rió para sí. "No es más que un estúpido bebé llorón". Afortunadamente las camas estaban bastante separadas la una de la otra.

- Voy a cambiarme así que lárgate hasta que te avise.

- ¿Perdona? Esta también es mi habitación así que me quedaré aquí cuanto quiera. - Dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Está bien, si no quieres irte, haré que pases un mal rato."

- Está bien, entonces me cambiaré delante tuya, sabes, ya muchos hombres me han visto desnuda y no creo que sea problema que un niñito me vea. - Dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO, Espera! - Gritó Shikamaru volviéndose rojo como un tomate, en lo que se giró rápidamente y se tapó los ojos con el cojín. - ¡Joder, mujer! ¡PROBLEMÁTICA!

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las mujeres? Así que tenía razón antes… - Dijo Temari, intentando provocarle.

- ¡S-Sí me gustan joder! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? Eres imposible… - Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía el cojín en la entrepierna.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿No será que…?Así que después de todo si que le gustan las mujeres, no le culpo, al fin y al cabo es como todos los demás."

- Pues así aprenderás la próxima vez que te diga que salgas fuera. - Dijo Temari, al fin vestida en su pijama, se metió en la cama.

Había sido un largo día, parecía que hacían meses desde que había visto a Gaara y a Kankurō, repentinamente sintió un fuerte vació en el pecho. Se acurrucó en la cama como pudo y cometió el gran error de girarse en dirección a la cama de Shikamaru. Y ahí estaba él, sin camiseta y bajándose los vaqueros. Por suerte se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero aún así alcanzaba a ver algo de su torso y vaya como estaba el bebé llorón. Tenía un tono agradable en la piel, la espalda marcada, el trasero bastante bien y la gargantilla que llevaba hacía que a Temari se le acelerara el pulso. "Venga ya Temari, no seas estúpida, como puede parecerte este tío guapo? Olvídalo ya y duérmete." Temari se giró y cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

- _Oyasumi_. - Dijo Temari antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

- _Oyasumi_. - Respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

Lo que Temari no sabía era que Shikamaru había visto su reflejo en la ventana mientras esta le miraba, y habría jurado que se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras observaba su trasero.

* * *

Hoy estaba de buen humor, así que me puse a escribir nada más terminar de comer. Está un poco cortito pero ya saben, si lo bueno es breve, ¡dos veces bueno!

Dejenme reviews, que me animan mucho a escribir :D

_Konbanwa - Buenas tardes/noches._

_Oyasumi - Buenas noches._


	3. La arpía

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La arpía.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habían llegado a Japón. A Temari y Shikamaru les habían pasado cosas inimaginables, hasta el momento había sido un viaje algo, como decirlo… retorcido. Parecía que el clima, personas y demás estuviesen tramando algo en contra de ellos, y claro, pasaba una cosa y esa cosa provocaba otra cosa y algo así como el efecto mariposa, ¿Saben? Eso si que es una putada, y Temari estaba ya harta de esas situaciones, de hecho no se lo creía, desde que había salido de su casa con Gaara y Kankurō hacía ya 8 días las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Primero Shikamaru, luego la habitación compartida y demás sucesos que procederé a relatar en breve, por que es que lo que le pasa a ella, no le pasa a nadie, pensaba Temari.

En cambio Shikamaru estaba de lo más tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía. Hasta en el peor de los casos seguía con esa expresión de indiferencia, solo de vez en cuando levantaba levemente su ceja izquierda en señal de sorpresa. A Temari eso le sacaba de quicio, ella tan neurótica y él tan apático. En cada situación, por muy pequeña que fuese, pasaba lo mismo, era como un ritual. A Temari se le empezaba a acumular la sangre en la cara y comenzaba a murmullar cosas que Shikamaru no entendía ni aunque prestara la máxima atención que podía prestar, entonces ella le miraba y le empezaba a gritar que todo esto pasaba por su culpa y que si él no hubiese estado allí seguro que habría pasado una estancia agradable en Japón, a lo que Shikamaru levantaba la ceja y decía "Qué problemática" y ahí ya Temari ni se cortaba en intentar soltarle mas que fuese un pellizco o si nos ponemos tontos, una leche con la mano abierta.

Lo curioso es que al menos, ya se aguantaban medianamente. Con esto quiero decir que al menos Shikamaru no le intentaba hacer jugarretas y que Temari ya no le echaba mucho la bronca por cualquier cosa que salía de su boca.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, tenían programada una visita al centro de Tokyo, hacía un día estupendo y parecía que todo iba a salir bien, pero se equivocaron de bus y una vez que se dieron cuenta de esto, estaban en un lugar que desconocían y no pasaba ni un alma por allí. A eso de las 8 de la noche y habiendo comido nada más un mísero paquete de galletas entre los dos, que Temari llevaba por si acaso, pasó por allí un taxi que los llevó al hotel (Y dicho sea de paso que les salió un dineral de los grandes.)

En otra ocasión intentaron hacer lo mismo y esta vez decidieron coger el metro. Pasó que la cantidad de gente que iba al centro era inmensa y no dejaban subir a ninguno de los dos, y por mucho que Shikamaru intentara empujar a la gente para que le dejara pasar, Temari se negaba a subir porque sufría de claustrofobia y obligaba a Shikamaru a salir corriendo del tren por si se quedaba atrapado allí en medio.

Los dos días siguientes hubo un temporal tan grande que ni siquiera dejaban salir a la gente del hotel, por lo que Shikamaru se la pasó echándose siestas y Temari leía un libro que había tomado prestado de la recepcionista que los atendió en su llegada, Aiko, que amablemente le había propuesto leerlo.

En fin, que había sido una semana pésima en la que no pudieron ver ni un solo monumento, templo y tampoco un mísero plato de buen sushi en algún local típico.

Sin embargo, el día de ayer, sucedió algo que mantenía a Temari bastante inquieta. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto y mientras tanto Shikamaru no se encontraba por ningún lado. Cuando Temari despertó no lo encontró en su cama y ya eran las 6 de la tarde. No era normal que Temari se preocupara por personas que no fuesen sus hermanos, y eso la desconcertaba, porque encima estaba preocupada ni más ni menos que por Shikamaru y la asaltaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad incontrolable, de hecho, ella creía que el motivo por el cual se había ido era culpa de lo pasado ayer.

.-·'o0o0o0o'·-.

Temari había decidido salir del hotel por fin para ir a tomar un té y unas pastas a un pequeño local que había visto varias veces a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando volvían de los intentos fallidos de turismo. Como hacía poco que había acabado el temporal, Shikamaru decidió ir con ella en lugar de seguir durmiendo por si acaso volviera a empezar y hubiesen problemas, a pesar de que el cielo estaba calmo, sabía que había probabilidades que volviera a llover y no quería aguantar a una Temari cabreada cuando volviese al hotel.

Una vez llegados allí, los dos pidieron un té verde y dango.

- Bueno que, ¿No vas a decir nada? – interrumpió Shikamaru.

- Iba todo bien hasta que abriste esa bocaza. – Respondió Temari cortante como siempre.

- Joder Temari, pero ¿Puede saberse que es lo que te pasa conmigo? – Preguntó Shikamaru, y Temari se asustó un poco porque de verdad que Shikamaru parecía enfadado.

- Pues no lo se. – Admitió.

- Que no lo sabes. – Afirmó él – Me estas diciendo que me haces la vida imposible porque "no lo sabes".

- Sí. No lo se, tu expresión me saca de quicio, tu parsimonia me saca de quicio, tu tranquilidad me saca de quicio. Y sobre todo, la manera en la que me miras me enfada lo que no te imaginas.

Shikamaru bebió de su té y comió su dango. Temari estaba allí esperando cualquier reacción por parte de él, pero nada, ni siquiera esa característica ceja aparecieron.

- Sabes, tu también me sacas de quicio. – Dijo Shikamaru finalmente, esta vez mirando a Temari con una mirada tan penetrante que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- Ya, claro…

- La primera vez que te vi en la universidad me llamaste la atención, no todos los días se ven chicas como tú. Poco a poco mis compañeros de la facultad empezaron a hablar de una chica del turno de mañana que dejaba en ridículo a los demás estudiantes, la llamaban "La arpía", y un día descubrí que hablaban de ti. Pero como yo no soy de esas personas que creen en los rumores y menos en los que una panda de niñas envidiosas creaban, no le hice caso. Hasta que un día vi a una chica llorando en las escaleras de la facultad donde iba a echarme yo la siesta de las 5. Esa chica se llamaba Shizune.

En ese momento Temari recordó. Ese día había dejado tan en ridículo a una chica de su mismo curso que tuvo que salir de la clase corriendo y no la volvieron a ver por allí hasta el curso siguiente. Eso se debe a que Shizune había insultado sin querer a la madre de Temari.

- En ese momento creí que, si podía haber una persona mala, esa eras sin duda tú, y cuando me dijeron que el viaje sería contigo intente portarme lo mejor que pude y poner de lado lo que pensaba de ti, pero ya veo que eso es imposible, y sigo pensando firmemente que eres una persona desagradable y ¿Sabes que más? No sabes cuanto me alegro de que tú también me odies. – Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a Temari, dispuesto a irse.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada, Nara. – Dijo Temari mientras se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos, si Shikamaru se había propuesto herirla lo había conseguido. – Me apostaría la vida a que Shizune jamás te contó el motivo por el cual la agredí, tú que no me conoces en lo absoluto, no tienes ningún derecho a pensar que eres mejor que yo, porque me acabas de demostrar que no lo eres.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Temari dejaba un billete sobre la mesa y salía a paso decidido del local, no sin antes propinarle un buen empujón para que la dejara pasar. Él salió inmediatamente detrás de ella solo para ver que llovía a mares y Temari estaba parada a pocos metros de donde estaba él completamente empapada. Se dio la vuelta y Shikamaru vio como estaba intentando aguantar los sollozos que salían de su garganta.

- No tienes ni idea por todo lo que he tenido que pasar en mi vida con tan solo 23 años. Mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años y desde entonces tuve que encargarme a tiempo completo de mis hermanos pequeños porque mi padre decidió que su vida había llegado a su fin. No he tenido la posibilidad de tener ni una sola amiga, tuve que ejercer el trabajo de una madre y aún así intentar sacar las mejores notas posibles para que mi padre me mostrara aunque fuese un poco de orgullo hacia mí, cosa que no obtenía ni por asomo. A los 18 años mi padre murió y me dejó a mi toda la carga económica, tuve que buscar un trabajo que me mantuviera ocupada el menor tiempo posible porque Gaara aún era demasiado pequeño como para encargarse de sí mismo y Kankurō estaba tan falto de reconocimiento por falta de mi padre que se dedicaba a meterse en problemas cada dos por tres. – Dijo Temari cogiendo todo el aire que pudo. – Y por si no fuera poco, me apunté a la universidad para encontrarme con niñas y niños mimados que intentaban hacerme estar mal por ser más lista y más trabajadora que ellos, inventándose motes como "La arpía" o "La zorra mandona". Y por si aún te interesa, tu querida amiguita Shizune había insultado a mi madre, y creo que se merece todo por lo que le he hecho pasar.

Shikamaru no sabía que decir, simplemente estaba allí parado delante de ella con las manos hacia los lados y mirada avergonzada. Temari continuaba mirándole directamente a los ojos, llovía tanto que apenas diferenciaba las gotas de lluvia de las lagrimas pero le escocían tanto los ojos que pensaba que iba a perder la vista, se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que empezó a notar el sabor de la sangre y apretaba tanto los puños que se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de la mano. Cuando Shikamaru intentó hablar ella le negó con la cabeza.

- Eres, sin duda, la peor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida.

Temari empezó a correr en dirección al hotel, se dio un baño caliente y se metió en la cama, reparando a duras penas en la presencia de Shikamaru en la habitación. Se sentía tan humillada que le daba vergüenza mirarse en el espejo, jamás había llorado delante de nadie ni había montado una escena así. Y viene este tío y le rompe todos los esquemas. En el fondo de su alma Temari se sentía muy aliviada porque llevaba guardándose todo aquello dentro desde hacía demasiados años, sin jamás poderlo hablar con nadie para evitar que sus hermanos se preocuparan por ella. Cerró los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

.-·'o0o0o0o0o'·-.

Temari decidió dejar de esperar en el hotel y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Shikamaru por cualquier lado para poder pedirle perdón, porque sabía que no pensaba realmente que él fuera lo peor que le había pasado. Sentía la necesidad de arreglar las cosas con él a pesar de todo. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación se chocó con algo y cayó al piso.

- ¿Es que no puedes tener más cuidado? – Dijo enfadada. – Sh-Shikamaru.

Y ahí estaba él, con un gran ramo de flores estampado contra la camiseta.

- Mira que eres problemática. – Dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿En dónde coño has estado?! ¡Estaba preocupada! – Gritó Temari mientras Shikamaru iba poniendo cada vez más cara de asombro.

- ¿Qué tú qué? ¿Estabas preocupada, tú, la temible Temari de piedra, por mi? – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sacudía un poco las flores de la camiseta.

- ¡¿TEMARI DE PIEDRA?! – Gritó mientras se ponía cada vez más roja.

Entonces, antes de que comenzara la rutina, Shikamaru le tendió un ramo algo aplastado de lirios blancos.

- Perdóname. No te merecías nada de lo que he dicho ayer y lo siento mucho.

- Yo también siento lo que te he dicho. – Dijo Temari, con una sonrisa sincera que no había esbozado en mucho tiempo, por un momento, olvidó todos los problemas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y se sintió realmente bien. – Pero no te acostumbres, bebé.

- Ya decía yo… - Y ambos estallaron en risas.

* * *

¡Y aquí estamos! Se que he tardado par de días en actualizar, y me moría de ganas por escribir, pero es que me quedé un poco en blanco con la historia porque entre la universidad y problemas en casa no he podido pensar mucho en ello. Quizás no les ha gustado mucho o ha dejado que desear, pero bueno, las cosas son así.

Pero eso sí, el capítulo es bastante larguito y espero que lo disfruten :D ¡Review y un bezaso!


	4. Tiempos de paz

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Tiempos de paz.**

"¿Yo, Temari Sabaku, la mujer más orgullosa sobre la faz de la tierra, y quizás del universo, he aceptado las disculpas de Shikamaru Nara, el bebé llorón más insufrible que jamás conoceré? Debo de haberme vuelto loca o algo por el estilo. Quizás me esté ablandando un poco, no lo puedo permitir. Lo peor de todo esto es que encima me he disculpado yo también… ¿Por qué? ¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Qué me pasa? Eso debe de ser por el cambio de hora ¿no? Y ahora estamos aquí tan amables, actuando como si fuésemos buenos amigos, o algo más… ¡NO! ¡CALLA! No pienses en eso, Temari. Concentración. Intentemos buscar el porqué. Bah, no hay porqués. NO HAY. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con este tío? Seguro que se cree que ya lo soporto… Cuando volvamos a Barcelona seguramente se lo cuente a todos sus amigos y ya la gente de la facultad no me respetará y me hablarán, ¡Já! Como si yo fuera a hablar con ellos… Ay se le marcan los músculos con la camiseta que lleva hoy y está bastante sexy así despeinado… Me imagino cómo se verá sudando haciendo ¡TEMARI JODER!"

- Oye ¿Te pasa algo? Estás poniendo unas expresiones extrañas… - Dijo Shikamaru sacando a Temari de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿A mi? No je je nada, ¿Qué me va a pasar? – Respondió con risitas nerviosas.

"Por poco no mojas el asiento, estúpida, deja ya de mirarle con esa cara de pervertida"

- ¿Dónde has estado durante todo el día? – Preguntó Temari intentando distraerse.

- Pues salí a buscar alguna floristería y me dije que no volvería hasta comprar unas flores… ya sabes, para que la disculpa sonara mejor y esas cosas que os gustan a las mujeres… - Dijo Shikamaru torpemente.

- Yo no soy "las mujeres", que te quede clarito, no se me conquista con un simple ramo de flores, jovencito.

- Te pareces a mi madre cuando hablas así… – Soltó en un susurro.

Y empezamos, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Al día siguiente salieron para ir a dar una vuelta por el centro de Tokyo, al cual no habían podido acudir por el mal tiempo o la mala suerte con el transporte, pero ese domingo hacía un sol agradable y cogieron el bus correcto. Después de muchas fotografías y muchos "qué problemático" decidieron quedarse a comer en un sushi bar que estaba por la zona.

- _Konnichiwa_, me gustaría tomar 6 nigiri sushi y 10 maki sushi de salmon, atún y pez mantequilla. Acompañado por sake frío, _arigato gozaimazu_. – Dijo Temari hambrienta.

- Sake para almorzar… - Decía Shikamaru pensativo mientras el camarero se iba a tramitar el pedido.

- ¿Tú no comes?

- Claro, pediste para los dos, ¿No?

- Pues es obvio que no.

- ¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso tu sola? ¿No tienes que mantener la línea o algo así? – Dijo Shikamaru con un deje de sarcasmo.

- Yo estoy buenísima coma lo que coma, es un don. – Dijo Temari hinchiendo el pecho con orgullo, dejando entrever a Shikamaru más pecho del que ella quería.

"Ya veo…" Pensó, sonrojándose por la visión de demasiada piel de Temari.

Comieron bastante tranquilos, el sushi y el sake estaban deliciosos y quedaron muy satisfechos. Al salir del local, Temari chocó con alguien que la hizo casi caer al suelo, si no hubiese sido por que Shikamaru la sujetó.

- Mierda, esta es la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas... – Maldijo Temari.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! Lo siento mucho, estaba distraído, discúlpame por favor. – Dijo una voz masculina.

Un chico alto, de tez algo morena y pelo castaño alborotado apareció delante de ella y a Temari casi no se le desencaja la mandíbula porque el crío estaba que daba gusto mirarlo. Shikamaru puso cara de pocos amigos al ver el sonrojo de Temari.

- No pasa nada… Me llamo Temari Sabaku. – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa más que solar.

- Encantado, mi nombre es Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. – Dijo el ahora conocido.

- Yo soy Shikamaru.

- ¿Estáis aquí de vacaciones? ¿Luna de miel o algo así? – Dijo Kiba con curiosidad.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? JAJAJA Por favoooooor… ¿Este y yo? Ni de coña, venimos por un viaje de estudios… - Dijo Temari, sobreactuando, mientras le sobaba el brazo a Kiba.

- Ah genial, entonces ¿Estáis libres todos los días? Una amiga mía se compró hace poco una furgoneta, si queréis podemos ir por ahí de excursión y os enseño esto desde dentro…

- ¡Claro, que gran idea! ¿Nee, Shikamaru? – Y le soltó una mirada grave a Shikamaru para que le siguiera el rollo.

- Supongo que no pasa nada.

Los recién conocidos se intercambiaron los números y quedaron al día siguiente en ir a hacer un picnic a las afueras de Tokyo, con un par de amigos más de Kiba. El destino le sonreía a Temari, por fin podría hacer un poco de las suyas en Japón, esperaba que Shikamaru no fuese un estorbo. De hecho, estaba mucho más tranquila porque así pensaría sexualmente en Kiba y no en Shikamaru, cosa que la sacaba de sus casillas.

"Debo parecer una desesperada, pero la verdad es que hace como dos meses que no tengo contacto con ningún chico… Desde que empecé con el proyecto de final de carrera no he visto más a Alex, y tampoco he llamado a Tony… Bueno, no importa ya, ahora que ha aparecido Kiba tengo que asegurarme de llevármelo a la cama…"

- Deberías darte más cuenta de lo que haces. – Soltó Shikamaru cuando estábamos en el bus de vuelta al hotel.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – Preguntó Temari, verdaderamente curiosa.

- Venga ya, hasta el camarero se dio cuenta de que te querías comer a Kiba con ropa y todo.

- Eso no es verdad… - Dijo, sonrojándose.

- "No pasa nada Kiba uh por favor, arráncame el vestido a mordiscos" – Imitó Shikamaru, entrelazando las manos y poniendo ojitos.

- ¿Te has puesto celoso o que, bebé? – Atacó Temari.

- Mira, las mujeres hacen la cola para entrar a mi habitación, como si me fuera a poner yo celoso porque babees por un desconocido.

- Permíteme dudarlo. – Dijo Temari con expresión soberbia.

- Tsk, piensa lo que quieras, fuiste tu la que me miró el trasero la primera noche que vinimos ¡Encima vas y te muerdes el labio! – Dijo Shikamaru, estallándose de risa.

Temari se puso blanca como las sábanas de un fantasma, ¿Cómo sabía él aquello?

- ¡Eso es imposible, seguramente te lo estés inventando! – Gritó Temari, a lo que todo el bus se dio la vuelta para mirarla con desaprobación. Temari encogió en su asiento. – Deja de decir chorradas…

- Eres de lo que no hay… En todo caso, ten cuidado con ese tío, me pareció un poco forzado el empujón que te dio…

- Como si fuese el primer hombre que intenta ligar conmigo simulando una situación, lo tengo en el bote ya… - Dijo Temari casi frotándose las manos y soltando una risotada malvada.

- Joder, Temari… al menos córtate un poco. No quiero saber lo que tienes planeado hacer con ese tío, y espero que no sea nada sexual.

- No, no… vamos a darnos piquitos en la mejilla. – Dijo Temari, irónicamente. – Anda, que seguramente mañana irán chicas también y yo no te daré una charla sobre si te las puedes tirar o no.

- No soy de los que cae ante una chica bonita. – Dijo Shikamaru, orgullosísimo.

La noche transcurrió como siempre. Una vez despiertos, desayunaron, se vistieron y a la hora a la que habían acordado apareció Kiba delante de la puerta del hotel. ¿Pero venía acompañado? ¿No íbamos nosotros a recoger a sus amigos después?

- ¡_Oyaho_! ¿Todo bien? ¿Estáis listos para ver las maravillas del bosque? – Dijo Kiba estirándose, dejando ver un poco de estómago, que Temari agradeció enormemente.

En ese momento, Temari visualizó a la chica que estaba al lado de Kiba. Era una rubia despampanante. Pelo largo color platino, obviamente teñido, ojos azules y tetas enormes. Automáticamente miró para Shikamaru y pudo ver perfectamente como se le desencajaba la mandíbula (mentalmente), porque abrió los ojos algo más de lo normal y empezó a arreglarse un poco la ropa y la coleta.

- Oh, perdonad, me llamo Ino, encantada de conoceros. – Dijo la rubia, visiblemente hablando solo para Shikamaru.

- Yo soy Shikamaru, pero puedes llamarme Shika. – Respondió, mientras se acercaba a darle dos besos.

"¡Será payaso! ¡Si se le está cayendo la baba! Encima la cerda esta se deja… ¡Qué poca desfachatez! Le voy a hacerse pasar las ganas de tirarse a esa" Pensaba Temari, pasando de Kiba mientras este le hablaba entretenidamente.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Y aquí está el cuarto episodio! Me ha costado un poquito escribirlo, por que me vi sin salidas en el anterior capítulo, pero creo que es mucho más ameno ya que hay mucho dialogo. Gracias a las tres personitas que me han dejado review y espero que sigan apareciento más, por que sé que muchas personas leen el fic, pero no dejáis reviews, ¡Mala gente!

**Konnichiwa** - Buenas tardes.

**Arigato** **gozaimasu** - Muchas gracias.

**Ohayo** - Buenos días.


	5. Gente pintoresca

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Gente pintoresca.**

"Pero mira que amiguitos se han hecho tan deprisa" Pensaba Temari mientras esperaba en el coche (más bien furgoneta rancia, que era de Ino, cómo no…) a que Kiba volviese con un par de amigos más, así al menos alguien le daría conversación, puesto que Shikamaru e Ino la ignoraban por completo mientras se comían con los ojos.

- ¿Y que estudias tú, Ino? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más falsa en los labios.

- Eh, ¿Qué? Ah, pues yo no estudio, lo dejé a los 20 años en cuanto terminé bachillerato. – Contesto esta, al parecer bastante orgullosa.

"Vaya cateta, encima que terminó dos años más tarde de lo normal se jacta…"

- ¿Trabajas entonces? – Preguntó esta vez Shikamaru, a quien al parecer le daba igual que Ino fuese un poco corta.

- No, tampoco, a veces ayudo en la floristería de mi familia. Aunque a veces también hago de Gogo en una discoteca que hay por el centro pero eso es cuando ellos me llaman, así que cobro las horas que trabajo ese día.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Eres Gogo? Entonces debes de bailar muy bien – Dijo Shikamaru, volviendo a excluir a Temari de la conversación.

"Por el amor de Dios… Es mejor que vaya pensando en algún plan para arruinarles el día. Kiba vuelve ya, por favor… No soporto más estar aquí viendo en primera fila como Shikamaru se revoluciona…"

Dicho y hecho, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y apareció Kiba con 3 chicas y 3 chicos más. Una vez todos estuvieron dentro Kiba empezó a hacer presentaciones.

- Bueno, estas son Sakura, Hinata y Tenten. – Dijo, señalando a una chica con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes enormes, algo pintoresca, otra con el pelo negro azulado que inmediatamente se ruborizó y otra chica, que parecía la más normal del grupo, con el pelo castaño recogido al estilo Chino clásico. Temari pensó que tenía una sonrisa hermosa. – Y por este lado tenemos a Naruto, Shino y Sai.

Los chicos eran de lo más raro, aun que no estaban nada mal tampoco. Naruto tenía extrañamente el pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, seguramente alguno de sus padres sería extranjero. Shino tenía puestas unas gafas de sol y una expresión bastante grave. Por ultimo Sai tenía la piel demasiado pálida, como si nunca hubiese salido a la luz del sol, y una expresión que no denotaba ni un sentimiento. Aún así, Temari pensó que en Japón tenían que darles de comer muy bien, porque estaban todos buenísimos.

- Encantada, soy Temari, el de adelante es Shikamaru, pero está muy ocupado babeando por Ino como para darse cuenta de que estáis aquí.

- Jajaja, cómo todos, no te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo – Dijo Tenten mientras todos se reían menos Sai, que estaba más serio que nadie.

"Vaya, así que al tal Sai quizás le guste Ino… Puedo trabajar con esto" Decía Temari para sus adentros, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia le enmarcaba el rostro.

No estaba segura de cuanto duró el viaje, pero le pareció muy poco porque rápidamente entabló conversación con las chicas y chicos que estaban sentados atrás en la furgoneta, sin olvidarse de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando a la situación entre los dos tortolitos. Una vez aparcados, empezaron a cargar con las cosas hasta un gran prado rodeado de varios cerezos en flor.

- ¡Esto es genial! Creía que los lugares así estaban siempre llenos en primavera, es maravilloso que estemos solos aquí. – Exclamó Temari.

- Este es nuestro lugar, siempre que podemos venimos aquí. – Respondió Kiba, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Temari. Shikamaru al ver esto ignoró por un momento a Ino.

El picnic transcurrió con normalidad. Muchas risas y la comida estaba buenísima. A la tarde los chicos fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores mientras las chicas se relajaban en el prado. Temari aprovechó para acercarse a las chicas y conversar un poco sin que Shikamaru la molestara.

- Oigan, ¿A alguna del grupo le gusta alguno de los chicos? – Dijo Temari, arqueando una ceja con cara de pillina.

- ¡Já! Por supuesto, ¡A Hinata le gusta mucho muchísimo Naruto! – Gritó Sakura, provocando que la cara de Hinata se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Las demás chicas, incluida Ino, que estaba por allí tumbada, empezaron a reir escandalosamente.

- Oye Sakura, no te hagas la lista, que todas sabemos quien te gusta a ti. – Dijo Ino.

- ¡INO CERDA! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA ÉL! – Gritó Sakura enfurecida.

Las demás rieron otra vez, pero a Temari no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"¿Qué le gusta otro? Esta tía es una cerda en toda regla, coquetea con uno pero le gusta otro… ¿Será Sai?"

- ¿Ah si? Eso es algo bastante fuerte… Es Sai, ¿no? – Dijo Temari.

- JAJAJA ¡No! No ha venido hoy por que tenía que trabajar, pero a Sai si que le gusta Ino y ella pasa de él… pobre Sai. – Dijo Sakura.

"Vaya por Dios, aquí hay de todo…"

- ¿Y a ti Temari-chan? ¿Te gusta Kiba, no? ¿O hay alguien más? – Preguntó Hinata, juntando los deditos y mirando a otro lado.

- Si, Kiba no está mal… pero a mi no me gusta nadie. – Dijo Temari.

- Ah entonces como Tenten, de flor en flor ¿eh? – Dijo Sakura, dándole un golpe a Tenten con el codo mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

- Esa es la mejor manera de vivir la juventud, sin preocupaciones amorosas. Salí con un chico durante muchos años, desde que tenía 16 y a los 22 me vi acorralada. Y ahora, pues me tiro a todo lo que se mueve. – Dijo ella, más ancha que nadie.

- Venga ya, todas sabemos porqué terminó… no te engañes Tenten, Neji era un gilipollas… mira que ponerte los cuernos con su mejor amigo. – Anunció Ino, las demás la miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Joder Ino, deja ya de meterte en mi vida, también todos sabemos que no te soporto y no lo voy soltando por ahí. – Dijo Tenten, visiblemente enfadada, se levantó y se fue.

Todas permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, y cuando pareció que ya no iban a volver a reanudar la conversación, Temari se levantó diciendo que necesitaba hacer pis, pero en realidad fue a buscar a Tenten. Al menos sabía que podía tener una aliada en caso de guerra. Al fin la encontró, sentada no muy lejos de allí, escondida detrás de un árbol.

- Hola, ¿Va todo bien? Fue mi culpa si saque el tema de los chicos… - Dijo Temari, avergonzada, intentando sacar conversación.

- No, no, no te preocupes, tú no sabías nada, es solo que Ino es estúpida y habla de lo que no debe.

- Ya, me he dado cuenta desde que empezó a hablar con Shikamaru.

- Vaya, así que ya somos dos, la verdad es que a casi nadie le agrada… pero los chicos babean por ella y es amiga de la infancia de Sakura, así que la tengo que aguantar… - Dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa forzada. - ¿Te gusta Shikamaru, no?

- ¿A mi? Que va… es solo que odio a las chicas como ella… y me siento un poco… no se – Dijo Temari intentando buscar las palabras, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Ya, entiendo. – Dijo Tenten, esta vez con su hermosa sonrisa, la real. – Verás, Neji y yo estábamos muy unidos… habíamos pasado casi toda la vida juntos y cuando menos me lo esperé, descubrí que me engañaba con nuestro mejor amigo, Lee… Fue un shock bastante grande, pero soy joven, y me di cuenta que me queda mucho por delante… muchos chicos jajaja. – Contó.

- Eso es genial, nos van las mismas cosas. – Rieron las dos.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y Temari sintió como hizo una buena amiga. Quizás la primera de su vida. Ahora que se daba cuenta, esas chicas habían compartido más con ella que cualquier chica que ella jamás conociera. Le estaba empezando a gustar mucho Tokyo.

Decidieron volver a donde estaban las demás, y para su sorpresa ya estaban los chicos recogiendo. Los acompañaron al hotel y quedaron para verse más seguido esa semana, puesto que Tenten y Naruto tenían coche propio, y Shikamaru hizo muy buenas migas con Naruto. Temari estaba muerta y decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de acostarse.

- Oye, no gastes toda el agua caliente, que yo también quiero ducharme. – Gritó Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué? No te oigo bien. – Dijo Temari, quien ya estaba fuera de la ducha, secándose.

- ¡Que no gastes el agua caliente, problemática! – Gritó esta vez.

- ¡No te oigo! – Gritó Temari, para molestarle un poco, puesto que estaba algo enfadada con él por todo el tema de Ino.

En ese momento, Shikamaru abrió la puerta con una mano tapándose los ojos y al no oír el ruido del agua, instintivamente se quitó la mano de la cara y vio a Temari desnuda mientras se aplicaba la crema hidratante.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!? ¡SHIKAMARU! – Gritó Temari, mientras se tapaba como podía. Shikamaru estaba quieto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡MIERDA! ¿¡Quién me manda a entrar al baño!? A ver quien duerme ahora con esa imagen en la cabeza, maldita sea esta mujer, ¡PIENSA EN INO! Ino, Ino, Ino, Ino…" Pensaba Shikamaru, intentando borrar de la cabeza la imagen de Temari aplicándose crema. Cerró la puerta pidiendo perdón y diciendo que no había visto nada comprometedor, pero en realidad, lo había visto casi todo.

"Genial, ahora el bebé llorón tendrá sueños húmedos conmigo." Pensó Temari, quien no sabía si eso le agradaba o le disgustaba. "Mañana será otro día."

* * *

¡Hola! Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ni 24 horas han pasado desde el último, ya me podéis querer. He de decir que los reviews me han animado mucho, mil gracias a los que los han dejado. Si teneos alguna petición, ¡no os cortéis! Que igual es mejor de lo que yo tengo en mente y podría meterlo en la historia. Se que algunos se ofenderán por el hecho de que haya puesto un poco de Nejilee pero no quería que estuviese con Tenten porque tengo cosas preparadas para ella.

También decir que igual no habrá próximo capítulo hasta dentro de una semana porque tengo un examen de kanji en la universidad el martes y debería ponerme a estudiar.

¡Seguid con los reviews y esas cositas, un besito!


	6. Calma después de la tormenta

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Calma después de la tormenta.**

Pasaron los días, Shikamaru cada vez se veía más con Naruto, Kiba y los demás chicos (Y también quedaba con Ino, pero eso Temari no lo sabía, la verdad es que a Shikamaru le daba un poco de no se qué decírselo, pero tampoco es que hubiese pasado nada con ella, solo quedaban y hablaban, por iniciativa de Shikamaru, hasta que Ino se cansaba y le mandaba para casa). Mientras tanto, Temari quedaba con Tenten, he incluso se había quedado a dormir en su casa un par de veces. Se sentía muy cómoda con ella y rápidamente se hicieron muy amigas, Temari estaba un poco descolocada a veces porque no sabía si su comportamiento con ella era el adecuado, pero ya parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

"En Japón tenía que vivir…" Pensaba Temari, cada vez que Tenten le decía que tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrarse.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, o quizás mucho, depende de donde se mire. Shikamaru y Temari ya casi ni se veían. Iba cada uno por su cuenta y quizás hablaban solamente para avisar de que no volverían. Cuando Kiba faltaba en las quedadas con Shikamaru, este se ponía bastante inquisitivo y se pasaba la tarde preguntando a Naruto si sabía a donde había ido. Con Temari, le respondía este, ya cansado de la misma pregunta. A Shikamaru no le gustaba un pelo Kiba. Siempre se la pasaba hablando de chicas. Chicas a las que se había tirado, chicas a las que se tiraría, que si tiene a Temari comiendo de la palma de su mano, etc. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad era Kiba el que comía de la mano de Temari porque aún no se habían acostado, ni mucho menos besado, y seguramente no porque Kiba lo quisiera así, pero de todas formas no confiaba cuando ellos dos estaban a solas. Creía firmemente que podría herir a Temari y el no lo permitiría. Sí, lo que oís.

"Esta mujer me va a volver loco, es lo más problemático que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero debo admitir que es una chica fuerte e independiente.. además de que tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Definitivamente podría ser su amigo, o incluso algo más, pero eso es imposible, ¿eh, Shikamaru?"

Un viernes por la tarde, Temari y Tenten se encontraban dando una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel, puesto que ese día ella dormiría allí. A Temari no le hacía mucha gracia, puesto que Shikamaru también estaría ahí y hacían días que no se veían.

- Agh, ¿de verdad tienes que ir a esa convención de artes marciales? Yo tenía ganas de salir… - Decía Temari haciendo un puchero.

- Venga ya, tu lo que no quieres es dormir con Shikamaru.

- También. Pero tenía muchas ganas de salir. Llevas una semana prometiéndomelo.

- Ya podremos salir el sábado, no te preocupes. – Sonreía Tenten.

- Oye, ¿sabes algo de Ino y Shikamaru? ¿Sakura no te ha contado nada?

- Pues la verdad es que no, creo que le oí decir a Kiba que han quedado un par de veces, pero no ha pasado absolutamente nada. – Decía Tenten, ya cansada de repetirle a Temari que ella no sabía nada, ni quería saber. – Y ahora, ¿me explicas porqué aún no te has acostado con Kiba?

- Pues por que no he tenido ocasión.

- Si que has tenido… siempre quedáis en su casa, ¿No será que estas enamorada de otro? – Dijo Tenten moviendo las cejas.

- ¡NO! Dejalo ya, no me he acostado con él porque no he tenido ganas y punto, además está siempre su perro rondando por allí y no sabes el palo que me da… - Dijo Temari, pensando en Akamaru, quien siempre estaba con ellos en la habitación buscando mimos.

- Ah ya, jajaja, Akamaru siempre es así, pero a la hora de irse, sabe cuando hacerlo.

Temari se despidió de Tenten y entró al hotel.

- Vaya, así que no está… con un poco de suerte se quedará en casa de Naruto hoy. – Dijo Temari para sí.

Entró al baño y empezó a ducharse. Era tarde y le apetecía acostarse temprano, ya que las ultimas dos semanas se las había pasado de aquí para allá con Tenten, Sakura y Hinata. También había quedado en llamar a Kankurō y Gaara para ver como les iba allá en Barcelona. Ya que Shikamaru no estaba en la habitación, Temari salió envuelta en una toalla.

- Oye, podrías cortarte un poco ¿no? – Dijo una voz masculina.

- No es nada que no hayas visto ya, ¿verdad, genio? – Contraatacó Temari, haciendo referencia a la vez que había entrado al baño y la vio completamente desnuda, a lo que Shikamaru enrojeció. - ¿a dónde vas?

Shikamaru se estaba vistiendo e incluso olía a colonia, lo que nunca. Las sospechas de Temari aumentaron con creces cuando vio como metía lo que parecían condones en la cartera.

- Quedé con Ino.

- ¿Aún no te la has follado? Para ser un genio eres lento. – Picó Temari.

- Al igual que tú a Kiba, ¿no? ¿No tenías tú mucha experiencia en esas cosas?

Temari enfureció, y aprovechó la rabia que crecía en su pecho para encararle por fin, y ver si lo que llevaba planeando semanas daría su fruto.

- A diferencia de ti, yo no salgo con una cerda.

- Ino no es una cerda. – Dijo Shikamaru, dejando de lado los zapatos que se estaba poniendo.

- Oh, si que lo es. ¿No ves que lo único que quiere es usarte?

- ¿Y tu que sabes, porqué querría hacer eso ella? Tiene a montones de tíos a sus pies, pero me eligió a mi. – Dijo, levantándose de la cama para encararla.

- JAJAJA eres demasiado inocente, Shikamaru. No te lo han contado los chicos por lo que veo. – Dijo sarcástica y haciendo que la curiosidad de Shikamaru picara. - A ella le gusta otro. Pero ese otro no le hace el menor caso, sólo cuando ella está interesada en otro. Además, ¿No ves que Sai está enamorado de ella?

- ¿Y quién es ese otro? Pues los siento por Sai, pero yo no decido los gustos de nadie.

- Se llama Sasuke. – Dijo Temari, quién empezó a sonreír con suficiencia cuando a Shikamaru le cambió la expresión.

La verdad es que Shikamaru había oído hablar mucho de ese tal Sasuke, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Naruto y que nunca lo habían visto porque trabajaba todo el día en una agencia de modelos. También sabía que Ino siempre hablaba de él, pero Shikamaru pensaba que era su mejor amigo gay o algo por el estilo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

- ¿Y que pasa si a mi me da igual? – Dijo Shikamaru, para no quedar en ridículo.

- ¿Tan poco te quieres, Shikamaru? Pensaba que eras un chico listo, pero veo que me equivocaba.

- ¡Joder, Temari! Deja de hablar así porque creo que haces exactamente lo mismo que yo. – Gritó Shikamaru por fin, enfurecido.

- ¿Perdona? ¡No me compares contigo, yo sé lo que me hago con Kiba, a mi nadie me arrastra emocionalmente! – Gritó Temari también, explotando.

- ¿¡No ves que no te respeta!? Sólo habla de que vais a follar y de las cosas que te va a hacer cuando te coja, ¿Te gusta que hablen así de ti? Te crees que lo tienes muy controlado, pero nadie te va a salvar una vez que el consiga lo que quiere de ti y vaya contándole a todos mentiras. – Se acercó más a ella, esta vez gesticulando violentamente.

- ¡¿Y a ti que coño te importa lo que él hable de mi?! ¡Es asunto mío, no tuyo! – Empezó Temari a gesticular también.

- ¡Está bien, tu lo has querido! ¡Cuando te folle y empiece a hablar más mierda de ti, ni se te ocurra llorarme!

- ¡GENIAL! ¡Tampoco tenía pensado llorarte, estúpido! ¡Vete a follarte a la cerda de Ino, vamos, ponte una careta de Sasuke, así le harás la experiencia más divertida!

Shikamaru quedó en silencio y se dio cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros de Temari. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y no se podían creer la escenita que acababan de montar.

"Mierda… está demasiado sexy con esa cara de cabreada… creo que si sigue respirando así no me voy a poder contener." Pensaba Shikamaru, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, queriendo escapar de ahí ahora mismo e irse con Ino a olvidar lo sensual que estaba Temari con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y entonces, los labios de Temari se estamparon contra los de él con fuerza. Shikamaru se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin responderle al beso de lo sorprendido que estaba. Temari, la mismísima mujer que había dicho odiarle, le había besado.

Los brazos de Temari poco a poco iban subiendo, hasta acomodarse en los hombros de Shikamaru y con una mano iba acariciándole el pelo que se le había desprendido de la coleta. A Shikamaru un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que tenía que besarla de vuelta. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarla, primero suavemente y luego con tanta fuerza que prácticamente los dos empezaban a luchar por llevar el control del momento. Temari pronto abrió la boca y sintió como la lengua de Shikamaru, húmeda y agradablemente caliente, la invadía. Le flaquearon las piernas y Shikamaru, al sentirlo, sonrió en el beso.

A Temari esto no le hizo ninguna gracia y retomó con fuerza el beso mientras le agarraba con fuerza del pelo y le empujaba más hacia ella, sus cuerpos se rozaban e intentaban fundirse el uno con el otro. Shikamaru agarró a Temari de las nalgas y apretó su entrepierna contra ella, haciendo notar su creciente erección, cosa que provocó que Temari gimiera de ansiedad.

Ella empujó a Shikamaru a la cama y subió encima de él a horcajadas, a Shikamaru el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez que ella movía las caderas sobre él, rozando sus intimidades, mientras que subía una mano por dentro de la toalla que tapaba lo justo a Temari.

Y sonó el móvil.

- No lo cojas. – Susurró Temari, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Shikamaru pronto despertó del ensueño y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Miró a Temari con expresión de sorpresa y esta, al parecer entendiendo, abrió los ojos también y se apartó rápidamente de él. Shikamaru cogió el móvil intentando pensar en otra cosa para quitarse el calentón.

- Estoy abajo. – Dijo Ino.

- Ya… ya voy. – Respondió Shikamaru, falto de aliento.

Shikamaru simplemente se puso los zapatos y salió, sin siquiera mirar a Temari un momento.

- Mierda, se me fue totalmente de las manos. – Decía Temari para sí, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

"¿Quién sería tan estúpida? Estaba tan bueno mientras discutía… malditas hormonas. Encima besaba tan bien… no me habría importado mucho si hubiésemos llegado al final… AGH ¡pero qué digo! Cuando se lo cuente a Tenten me va a venir con 'Te lo dije', que rollo." Pensaba Temari mientras se ponía el pijama.

"No me creo nada de lo que acaba de pasar, pero a quien se le ocurre, joder Shikamaru, idiota. Más te vale que dejes de pensar en ella de esa manera o te meterás en problemas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quién tuviese problemas como Temari en la cama" Pensaba Shikamaru, mientras saludaba a Ino con la mano.

* * *

GAH mi primer lime. ¿Qué tal está? Tenía planeado meterlo más adelante pero creo que ya era hora. Al final me cambiaron el examen de kanji para el viernes así que pude escribir hoy :D Me he puesto malita de gripe :'(

¡Perdonad si os ha parecido malo! Un besito y reviews :3


	7. Onegai

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Onegai.**

- ¿Te pasa algo, Shikamaru? – Preguntó Ino, al ver la mirada perdida de Shikamaru. – Llevas así desde que te fui a buscar.

Habían ido a una especie de picadero a las afueras de Tokyo y Shikamaru no había podido parar de pensar en lo sucedido con Temari. Ino hablaba y hablaba pero él no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. "¿Habré hecho bien en irme así? Seguramente ahora esté prendiéndole fuego a todas mis cosas, no debería haberla besado de vuelta. Las cosas ya son bastante complicadas así, lo ultimo que quiero es caerle peor de lo que ya le caigo. ¡Maldita sea! Con un poco de suerte volveré al hotel y estará en casa de Tenten, después de lo que ha pasado seguramente no querrá encontrarse conmigo nunca más en su vida, vaya vergüenza… Sin embargo, mirándolo por otro lado, fue ella la que empezó a besarme, así que igual… Nah, olvídalo, y si así fuera jamás lo admitiría… es tan cabezota."

- ¿Shikamaru? – Llamaba Ino, esta vez golpeándole con el dedo en la frente.

- Eh… Ah Ino, perdona, estaba.. estaba pensando una cosa. – Dijo Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca.

- Como siempre, puede que eso sea lo que me gusta de ti. – Dijo Ino con mirada gatuna.

Estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, que cuando no tenía los asientos era bastante amplia. Habían cenado unos sándwiches con algunas cervezas, y ahora estaban allí sin saber que hacer. A Shikamaru le empezaron a caer gotas de sudor frio al pensar en lo que se supone que tenia que pasar ahora. Era el día que se había propuesto hacerlo con Ino, pero después de lo pasado con Temari algo dentro de él le decía que no debía.

Ino poco a poco fue acercándose más a Shikamaru, cogió una de sus manos y la puso en su cintura, mientras sonreía. Se aproximó a sus labios, y al no encontrar resistencia por parte de él, le besó torpemente. Shikamaru respiraba con fuerza, nervioso por el contacto físico con otra chica que no fuese la misma de hacía unas horas.

"Oh no, Temari, no vas a conseguir que no haga esto." Pensaba, decidido ya a llevar las cosas más allá.

Cogió a Ino con ímpetu y la tumbó en unas mantas improvisadas. Empezó a besarla con fuerza, pero por más que intentara olvidar los besos de Temari no podía, y se estaba empezando a cansar. Ino le agarraba la espalda y se restregaba debajo suya, pero eso no hacía nada más que recordarle que Temari lo hacía mejor que ella, vaya que sí. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que Ino se cansó.

- Oye, si eso no funciona, aquí poco vamos a hacer. – Dijo Ino, señalando la intimidad de Shikamaru, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en intervenir.

- Perdona, es que… creo que estoy más nervioso que de costumbre. – Inventó.

- Ya… Bueno, vayamos a casa.

"¡Maldita mujer! Justo hoy tenía que pasar eso, ¿Porqué no cualquier otro día? Agh, cuando llegue a casa te vas a enterar. ¿Querías jugar? Pues jugaremos, Temari, ya lo creo que sí. Te vas a arrepentir de haber empezado con esto." Pensaba Shikamaru, furioso.

Ino dejó a Shikamaru en la puerta del hotel y se despidieron, sin mucho ánimo. Shikamaru pensaba en como sería la mejor manera de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer con Temari, así que se dirigió con calma hacia la habitación.

Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos sin hacer ruido y se aproximó a la cama de Temari. Y ahí estaba ella, media tapada con la manta, en bragas y con una camiseta que dejaba entrever su ombligo y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Tenía una expresión de tensión en el rosto, parecía como si le hubiese costado mucho dormirse. Poco a poco Shikamaru se subió a la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla y se colocó encima de ella, preparado para aprisionarla en el caso de que se despertara y quisiera huir.

No tenía pensado hacerle nada malo, simplemente jugar un poco y hacer que aprendiese la lección. No se juega con un hombre en pleno auge hormonal. Shikamaru se agachó sobre ella con cuidado y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Su sorpresa sobrevino cuando notó que Temari empezaba a mover los labios suavemente y comprendió que le estaba besando de vuelta. Se apartó de ella y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. No se esperaba eso, pensaba que pegaría un grito y le insultaría en todos los idiomas, luego la agarraría de las muñecas y le diría que la próxima vez que hiciera algo así, acabara con lo que había empezado, pero no que le besara de vuelta. Temari le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tenía la boca entreabierta, respirando profunda y tranquilamente, en los ojos tenía esa mirada profunda que desmoronaba por dentro a Shikamaru y pensó que ese sería su fin, que esa mirada le tenía hechizado y que siempre que ella le mirase así haría todo lo que le pidiese.

- ¿A que esperas? – Susurró Temari, leyéndole la mente, pidiéndole que lo hiciera.

Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru la besó, no como en la tarde, cuando habían estado luchando, sino con devoción, como si se le fuera la vida en ese beso, quería que fuese el mejor beso que le hubiesen dado jamás. Se separaron durante un segundo para coger aire y Temari aprovechó para atacar ella esta vez. Todo se volvió de repente más rápido.

Shikamaru acariciaba a Temari por dentro de la minúscula blusa de su pijama, rodeando el borde de sus pechos con los dedos, haciéndola desear más su contacto. Temari deshizo su coleta y su pelo cayó suave por encima de su cabeza. Ante tal gesto, Shikamaru empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando un húmedo camino hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, le quitó la blusa suavemente y comenzó a lamer el pezón ya endurecido de Temari. Ella gimió suavemente y poco después despojó a Shikamaru de su camiseta.

La lentitud con la que Shikamaru estaba haciendo las cosas volvía completamente loca a Temari, se moría por que fuera más rápido, más directo, que le diese lo que ella quería de una vez, pero no. Shikamaru masajeaba los pechos de ella mientras alternaba entre un pezón y otro, acariciándolos, apretándolos, lamiéndolos. Ella, ansiosa por obtener más, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón y una vez se encontró en calzoncillos, rozó su intimidad suavemente contra la de él, como había hecho anteriormente. Sonrió al notar que a Shikamaru se le agitaba la respiración a cada roce, y aún más cuando este separó sus cuerpos para empezar a dedicarle más tiempo a su bajo vientre.

Temari gimió y tembló ante ese fugaz contacto, empezó a mover las caderas en su mano, indicándole que siguiera así. Shikamaru le quitó las bragas en un movimiento rápido y pasó sus dedos en su ya húmeda entrada. Continuó haciendo eso hasta que vio que Temari no aguantaba más, entonces paró y se quitó la ropa interior el también. Se posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra la humedad de ella.

La visión de una Temari tan frágil, sonrojada y despeinada, a su merced, le encantaba. Podría acostumbrarse muy rápido a ello, era una imagen absolutamente perfecta, tan fuerte y delicada y estaba allí, solo para él. Quería que fuese solo para él.

- Shikamaru… por favor – Suplicó.

Temari se encontraba demasiado abrumada por el deseo que tenía de que Shikamaru estuviese dentro de ella, no entendía como era posible desear tanto algo que creía haber odiado, la descolocaba por completo ese chico, la volvía loca, nunca había suplicado a nadie, pero sentía que se derrumbaría si Shikamaru no la penetraba en ese preciso instante.

- Por favor, te lo ruego…

Lo sensación que surgió en Temari era indescriptible, se sentía tan bien, se sentía completa. Shikamaru introdujo por completo su dureza en ella y eso les arrancó varios suspiros a los dos, empezó el vaivén con lentitud, pero a medida que aumentaba el agarre y los gemidos de Temari, aumentaba también la velocidad de las embestidas.

Finalmente, Temari notó como se aproximaba el orgasmo y se dejó ir, curvándose y retorciéndose debajo de los lujuriosos ojos de Shikamaru, quien se dejó ir poco después, derrumbándose así encima de una Temari enrojecida y exhausta.

- Ha estado bien, genio. – Susurró ella un rato después, acomodándose en la cama.

- Tu tampoco has estado mal, problemática. – Dijo Shikamaru, levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a irse a la suya propia.

- Quédate… - Dijo Temari, justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, esta vez con una expresión de paz en el rostro.

"Con mucho gusto, princesa" Pensó Shikamaru, mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y abrazando a la mujer que no le iba a dejar dormir.

* * *

Puesto que ya tuve hoy mi temido examen de Kanji, que me salió bastante bien, aquí tenemos la sorpresita, que sé que muchos/as de vosotros estabais esperando con ansias ¡Pillines! Este es el primer Lemon que hago, así que perdonad si no está a la altura de vuestras expectativas (Si es que tenéis expectativas puestas en mi, claro).

Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible, espero que os guste :D Parece que todo va bien pero NO MUAJAJAJAJA.

¡Un besazo a todos!


End file.
